thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Arron Asham
| birth_place = Portage la Prairie, Manitoba, Canada | draft = 71st overall | draft_year = 1996 | draft_team = Montreal Canadiens | career_start = 1998 }} Arron Asham (born Arron Miles Asham on April 13, 1978) is a Canadian professional ice hockey right winger who currently plays for the New York Rangers of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Arron was drafted 71st overall by the Montreal Canadiens in the 1996 NHL Entry Draft and made his NHL debut with Montreal during the 1998–99 season. On June 22, 2002, he was traded to the New York Islanders with Montreal's fifth round choice (Marcus Paulsson) in the 2002 NHL Entry Draft for Mariusz Czerkawski. Arron became a mainstay in the Islanders lineup with his most productive offensive season to date coming during his first season with his new team (2002–03) when he scored 15 goals and 19 assists for 34 points in 78 games. On January 19, 2005, he was signed as a free agent by Visp in Switzerland during the 2004-05 NHL lockout. After four seasons with the Islanders, Asham signed a one-year contract with the New Jersey Devils on August 7, 2007. July 7, 2008: Signed as a free agent by Philadelphia, July 7, 2008. On July 7, 2008, Arron was signed as a free agent by the Philadelphia Flyers. In the 2010 Stanley Cup Playoffs, he scored four goals as the Flyers defied expectations and reached the Stanley Cup Finals for the first time since 1997. His biggest goal came in Game 5 of the Eastern Conference Finals vs. Montreal when he scored in the 2nd period to give the Flyers a 2–1 lead of an eventual 4–2 victory that eliminated the Canadiens and propelled the Flyers into a Finals matchup against the Chicago Blackhawks. Arron netted one goal in the finals as the Flyers lost to the Blackhawks four games to two. On August 20, 2010, he was signed as a free agent by the Pittsburgh Penguins. During the following off-season, the contract was extended for another year. During Game 3 of the 2012 Stanley Cup Finals, Arron cross-checked Philadelphia Flyers' Brayden Schenn in the upper body & threw a punch while he was down on the ice in retaliation to a hit on a teammate. Schenn sustained no apparent injury due to the hit. For his actions, he received a four-game suspension which was his first disciplinary action from the NHL Commissioner since joining the NHL. On July 1, 2012, Arron signed a two-year contract with the New York Rangers. He has played for all 5 teams in the former Atlantic division during his career. On February 10, 2013, he scored his first goal as a Ranger in a 5-1 victory over the Tampa Bay Lightning. He is the only player to score a goal with every Atlantic division team. On May 13, 2013, Arron scored the series winning goal in Game 7 of the 2013 Stanley Cup Playoffs to push the Rangers into the second round and eliminate the Washington Capitals. Career Statistics International Statistics Personal Life Arron is Metis-Canadian. He has four children: sons Dexter & Cruz and daughters Azilyn & Oceane. Category:1978 births Category:Montreal Canadiens draft picks Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:New York Islanders players Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:New York Rangers players